Give it a Chance
by KaitieD
Summary: Frank claims that if Laurel doesn't like him, he doesn't like her. But they both know that's not true.


Laurel looked out the window and saw that they had finally reached the cemetery where they were hoping to find Lila's mother. It had been a thankfully short, but still tense ride there. She wasn't sure what to say to Frank and he obviously didn't either. She was fighting her feelings for him and trying her best not to let him know. There was no way it would work between them, not to mention she had her relationship with Kan to figure out.

"So Annalise is the one that suggested I come with you?" she couldn't help but ask as they got out of the car.

"She thought we needed a woman's touch. Don't think I didn't try to take Michaela instead."

She didn't believe that for a second. Not only because pretty much everyone found Michaela annoying and she couldn't see Frank wanting to spend any more time with her than necessary, but he was clearly still hung up on her and using this as the perfect excuse to be alone together.

"If we're going to keep working with each other, it cannot be this weird" Laurel said, needing to set the record straight. She couldn't let things go any farther; it had to stop.

"You told me to back off and now you want to be friends? This isn't high school. You don't like me? Then I don't like you. That's how this works" Frank shot back with a smug smile on his face that Laurel found both irresistible and annoying.

"Actually, though I know it's been quite awhile since you've been in high school, that's exactly how it works. Not liking me just because I don't like you is stupid and doesn't even make sense. You sure seemed to like me well enough before."

"Yeah well" Frank started, not exactly sure where to go with his argument. She wasn't wrong. "That's a plenty good reason. Why would I waste my time on someone who doesn't appreciate my interest in them?"

Laurel just laughed in disbelief, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to be so flattered by your attention, which I'm sure I share with countless other coeds, that I should just forget everything else I have going on in my life and throw myself at you?"

"God, don't be so dramatic" Frank said, exasperated. "Yeah, I hooked up with some law students before, big deal. Don't tell me that you can't tell that this is different."

"Is it?"

"Do you think I cared if one of them rejected me? Like I couldn't just move on to the next?"

"Charming" Laurel said, rolling her eyes. "Tell me which part of this is supposed to be winning me over?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm not just trying to get in your pants and then move on to the next chick that passes by. We could actually have something here, but you're too afraid of messing up your perfect life plan to give it a shot. Trust your gut, not what you're 'supposed' to do."

Laurel paused, staring at Frank, trying to gauge if he was actually being genuine or if this was just some kind of move he used. Frank broke eye contact with her, glancing down at the ground and ran a hand through his hair. He sure looked uncomfortable, which led her to believe he was telling the truth. She fought the urge to give in. It couldn't possibly last and nothing would come of it but messing up her chance to make something of herself within Annalise's office.

She opened her mouth to shoot him down again, but closed it again without saying anything.

"Come on" he asked. "Please?"

The slightest hint of something pleading in his voice was just too much for her. Crossing the distance between them, she raised a hand to his face and leaned in to press her lips gently to his. Frank wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Letting the kiss go on for a moment, Laurel eventually broke away. She shivered at the intensity of Frank's gaze as she moved back.

"We have, uh, work to do" she stammered, trying to regain her composure and not focus on how she could still feel where his arms had held her.

"Yeah, we do" he said, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Laurel laughed and gave Frank a playful shove away from her before turning and making her away across the lawn to where she was supposed to be.

Maybe it was a bad decision and it would all end in disaster. But maybe not.


End file.
